Fate
by Snow princess 3
Summary: A little bit grusome. Davis dies. I am sry but I never really liked him anyways. Some action and romance. Please R&R!!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and more than likely never ever will. So don't go suing me cuz I felt like making a fic to please other readers who felt the need for a bit more excitement than what they are used to getting from the show.**

**Now on to the story!!**

**Author's note: The first chapter is kind of dull it will get more interesting later trust me.**

** **

**It was a cold night as the girl who was called Lina walked towards the abandoned home on 25th street. She had known of the houses strange past and knew that that was where she had to go. She replayed to herself what Izzy had told her.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_" So, you want to know about Mylost mansion?" Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow_**

**_" Yes, is that a problem?" Lina replied calmly with her arms crossed_**

**_" No, not at all. Here is the story._**

**_Back in the late 1920's the house was built. A man by the last name of Mylost bought the house for he and his family to live in. He, his wife Sara, and their two children Isabelle and Zachary lived there for six years before it happened."_**

**_" What happened?" She interrupted_**

**_" I'm getting there. Anyways, so one day I guess Mr. Mylost went insane. He killed his wife and son. His daughter got away in time. It goes that the little girl changed her last name so nobody could know that she was related to Crazy Mr. Mylost. No one knows what is was changed to though."_**

**_End flashback_**

** **

Lina didn't tell Izzy this, but Isabelle was her grandmother. She indeed had changed her name and kept her name as Tanijoji when she got married. Lina had taken on the name as her own after her parents were killed in a horrible car accident. Lina had known what had happened. Her great grandfather was out to kill her and her family one by one. So far, he was succeeding.

Part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and more than likely never ever will. So don't go suing me cuz I felt like making a fic to please other readers who felt the need for a bit more excitement than what they are used to getting from the show.**

Izzy was still wondering why Lina had wanted to know so much about the Mylost mansion. Suddenly, he realized why she wanted to know. She was going to the mansion to check it out!!! So he e-mailed his friends and told them to meet him at Mylost mansion. 

Lina took a deep breath as she walked up the steps of the eerie old mansion.She felt the evil that still lurked inside the house after all those years. She stepped inside and turned on her flashlight. It was a dusty old building with rotted wood everywhere. She started to walk in as she shut the big steel door.

Izzy was breathing hard when he got to the mansion. No later had he caught his breath than Willis. Mimi, Matt and the rest of the gang had shown up (Yes, Michel and Mimi live in Japan). 

"Hey everyone." Izzy greeted them, " We have to find Lina she went into the mansion and I don't think she ever will.."

" Oh no!" Mimi gasped " We have to go get her now!"

With that they all rushed into the shadowy and grim mansion.

Lina was upstairs when she heard the voices from below. She crept down them to see who or what was there and to her surprise she found herself face to face with Izzy.

" Lina!" He exclaimed as he hugged her, " I thought we would never see you again! Don't you know how dangerous this house is??"

"Yes." She replied sheepishly, " But you don't understand I am connected with this house I have to be here." 

By this time everyone else had joined them

Part 3:

"What are you talking about Lina?" Tai asked with a puzzled look on his face.

" I didn't want to tell you this because I know what people say about Mylost mansion.. but, the girl who escaped when Mr. Mylost went crazy was my grandmother…" She was interrupted by a gasp from everyone in the group.

" Anyways, my great grandfather's ghost is still here and it wants to take me next. I am only here with my aunt because my parents died 4 months ago. Nobody believes me but I think that his spirit is trying to kill his family off still.. Only because he didn't get it done all those years ago." By the time she ended she was in tears. 

" Lina, don't cry. Nothing is going to happen to you." Izzy reassured her as he wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up at him and nodded embarrassed at her silliness. They were on their way out of the house when the door locked and they were trapped.

Mimi was panicking when Matt announced that they were locked in. 

"What do you mean we are locked in?!" Mimi shrieked 

" Mimi, I said what I said. You are going to be fine I promise." Matt said to her softly and she just sunk onto the dusty floor and started to cry.

" This is all my fault.." Lina said softly looking up at Izzy who had his arm around her. 

" No. It isn't your fault how could it be? Did you lock the door?" He answered looking her strait into her violet eyes.

" Well," Tai announced "Looks like we are here for the night."

Sora shuddered at the thought of staying here for the night. She along with Lina felt something bad would happen during the night. 

Part four

The kids looked around the house for a place to sleep. There were 12 kids and only 6 rooms. They drew numbers to see who would stay in what rooms. 

Tai drew a oneMimi drew a four

Sora drew a oneT.k drew a Three

Matt drew a fourDavis drew a five

Joe drew a twoMichel drew a two

Izzy drew a sixYolie drew a five

Kari drew a threeLina drew a six

They all went into the rooms to check things out and they were supposed to meet back in 15 minutes but time slipped away from them.

" Tai, There is only one bed.." Sora said in a high-pitched tone.

In her head she was wondering what she would do..she had to sleep in the same bed a Tai! She did have a crush on him but this was a bit much!!

" Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor." Tai said without a worry or care but he thought differently. In his head thoughts were floating around. : Man, in the same bed as Sora… I better take the floor. She wouldn't feel comfortable with me. Stupid floor..

Meanwhile::

"Matt?" Mimi asked

"Hum?" 

" I don't mean to sound like a pest, but I really don't like this house.. I want to go home. I mean cant we just break a window?" 

"Hey. Don't worry.. it will be all right. I am not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be safe."

She just nodded in approval. She went and sat on the bed. 

"Matt, please don't think of sleeping on the floor. I get too scared so please sleep on the bed with me."

Matt was shocked at the turn of events. 

" Um. Okay I will if it will make you feel better Mimi." He said as he blushed seven different shades of red.

In Lina and Izzy's room Lina was checking it out while Izzy watched at her with worry in his eyes.

"Izzy?" Lina was the first to speak

" Yea?" He simply replied due to the fact that he was busy looking out the window

"I'm sorry." She sighed and sat down on the bed next to him

He glanced up to see the tears well up in her eyes

" Hey. What are you sorry for?" "You didn't mean to do this did you?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close

She looked up into his dark caring eyes and relaxed. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her..ever.

Part five:

Soon all of the kids were asleep. In the middle of the night they were all awoken by and bloodcurdling scream. They all rushed out of their rooms to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone was accounted for and nobody was hurt. 

"The ghosts.." Lina whispered as she held onto Izzy's arm tightly.

" Lina. What are you talking about?" Izzy turned to face her

" It's the ghosts of all of the people who have been murdered in this house." She shivered at the thought

"I don't think we should be in different rooms anymore." Sora said as she clung to Tai for dear life

" Sora is right. It's going to get worse before the night is over." Lina stated and then closed her eyes and leaned against Izzy 

Part six:

The kids sat in what they presumed to be a living room on a couch. The fire in the fireplace was warm and welcoming, yet they were still nervous about the house.Sora had been crying and had fell asleep in Tai's arms, Mimi was staring at the fire shivering while matt hugged her and tried to calm her down. Yolie was sitting next to Davis and Lina was snuggled next to Izzy while she was deep in thought. This was peaceful and serene and the kids liked it. Too bad for them it wouldn't last. They were all surprised at the sound from upstairs. 

" What was that!?" Mimi cried sitting up straight

" Something must have fallen over I guess" Joe replied

" Did anyone leave their windows open?" Lina asked her eyes wide with fear

None of the windows had been opened and thing were starting to happen.

Part seven:

They were all frightened at what they have heard but what they were going to see and what was going to happen was enough for them. 

Almost a half and hour later the kids had fallen asleep. And in that span of time Lina was having horrible dreams.

They were all awaked to another scream and when they woke up, Yolie was missing. 

" Where is Yolie?!" Sora cried searching frantically for her missing friend. 

Then there was another scream from upstairs and a window shattering. The kids all ran up the stairs to see what had happened. There they saw the most gruesome thing. Yolie had been sliced to death by something but the window they heard break wasn't broken.

" Oh my gosh!" Mimi started to say but ended up in tears.

Matt just took her in his arms and turned her head away from Yolie's mutilated body.

Kari started to shake and she almost fell but T.k caught her and held onto her tightly. Izzy looked at his watch and noticed it said midnight.

Lina cried silently then just left the room while everyone else was mourning over Yolie.

She wandered around the mansion blinded by the tears that streamed uncontrollably down her face. She was walking up the forth set of stairs that lead to her grandmother's room in the attic when she heard the others calling her name.

When she started going down the stairs she heard a familiar voice. It was her mother's voice! 

It was faint and distant but she could make out the words.

_Honey. It isn't your fault. You just have to release your inner powers. The power of your crest. You are a digidestine and you must have you and your friends release the power of the crests of Light Hope Knowledge Courage Friendship Sincerity Reliability and Sweetness. _

Then her mother's voice was gone but around her neck hung a tag and crest. The crest of Sweetness. She thought to herself.

Then she ran down the stairs to meet her friends.

She was almost there when something or someone pushed her from behind and she toppled down the stairs all the way to the bottom.

Part eight:

"Ahhh!!!" Lina screamed as she fell towards the floor. She hit the floor, heard a crack and passed out.

Everyone ran over to Lina's limp body and tried to wake her up. Izzy started to cry and Mimi started babbling about how she can't be dead but to Lina's self-conscious she couldn't hear them. 

Lina was stuck in mid-air. When she opened her eyes she was in a white area filled with sparkles. Suddenly her mother came up to her and kissed her forehead and whispered to her: _You wont loose the fight. _Then Lina closed her eyes and fell.

Lina was being shaken when she regained consciousness.She opened her eyes to see she was lying next to a fire with 11 faces looking at her.

She struggled to sit up then felt the pain flowing through her arm. Joe and Izzy were the first to notice that she had woken up. She glanced at her left arm and saw that she had a sling on it. 

" Lina are you okay?" Izzy asked 

she sat up and looked him straight in the eyes and replied with a weak voice, " Do I look like I am okay?"

He grinned and sighed with relief that she was okay.

Just then another scream could be heard from the basement. They looked around and saw that Davis was missing. 

" Where is Davis?" Kari said looking surprised that after Yolie's death he would disappear like that.

" Oh no!" Mimi screeched " Where did he go!!?" 

Then everyone got up to go into the basement. They were no prepared for what they were about to see. There in the hallway was Davis. He looked like he was sitting there in the shadows and he was smiling! Then he stood up and jumped at Kari scratching her arm. Lina was terrified and then a bright violet light came bursting out from her crest driving the possessed Davis away into the darkness of the eerie shadows.

_Releasing the light from the crests.._ Lina thought remembering what her mother had said.

Then they heard and scream coming from down the hall.It was the sound of death coming for them.

Part nine:

Terrified they all rushed up stairs, but on the way Michel tripped and fell to the bottom and was pulled into the shadows by Davis' possessed body and they could hear his bones being broken and the sound of twisted laughter as they closed the big huge door separating them from death. 

" Oh no!" Mimi cried " It got Michel!" 

Everyone was silent. In one night they had lost three of their close friends. Michel, Yolie and Davis. 

" That's it!" Lina stated as she grinded her teeth in anger. " No more of my friends are going to get hurt or worse. I am going to take care of this once and for all!"

With that she stared to open the door and she descended down the 2 flights of stairs.

The others watched in silence until Izzy started after her. Then the others followed after her with hopes high and fears wide spread.

They saw her step onto the floor and sink down onto her knees as she was surrounded by a violet light. The others watched and her crest appeared and surrounded them as well. Then their own crests took to protect them also. One by one 

Courage, Love, Hope, Light, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, and finally Friendship. The activated crests brought on the shadow of fear darkness and hate.The face of Mr. Mylost appeared and tried to strike Lina. The crest's light protected her. She opened her eyes and stood up. Her Violet eyes glowed a brighter violet than ever before. She glowed a mysterious violet as Mr. Mylost tried again and again to destroy her.

Finally the light surrounding each of the children shot out at the demon. The was wrapped up into a ball of pure light and sent to eternal damnation. When the battle was over, the friends who they had lost appeared. Their souls had been set free. Lina collapsed on the floor weak and all. Izzy carried her up the stairs and they exited the house and watched the morning sun rise. Mimi kissed Matt finally showing how she felt for him and Sora took Tai's hand. T.k wrapped his arms around Kari and Izzy kissed Lina on her cheek and they left the Mansion with a deep sadness and relief that they had been okay.

Authors note: See Everything is okay. Happy ending like always! Please read and review. 

*~* Snow Princess*~*


End file.
